Only One
by missmocha77
Summary: A collection of M-rated oneshots detailing the lust between our favorite heroes.Elizabeth/Meliodas and others. Read at own discretion.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Precious

This is going to be a collection of completely M-rated one shots with no relation to one another! I'm probably going to be putting this on ao3 just in case this gets taken down as well. :) enjoy!

* * *

Set right after the defeat of Hendrickson. A suitor lies in wait for Elizabeth, and remembering Meliodas's words at the festival, she decides to give it a chance.

* * *

"My, he's handsome!" Margaret whispered to Elizabeth. "And from a powerful land too."

Elizabeth blinked twice. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Veronica huffed. "Ellie! Get your head out of the clouds! It's not everyday someone asks to court you."

Elizabeth averted her eyes. Prince Gabriel of Zorhemia was indeed a handsome man. Still, green eyes persistently flashed through her mind. She meekly looked to her father.

"Could I have a moment to think about this?" she asked.

Baltra nodded. "Of course. There's no pressure, my dear. You don't have to-"

"Excuse me!" she interjected hastily, running out of her father's bedroom.

"Ellie! Where are you going?"

Elizabeth reached her room and shut the doors behind her, barring anyone from the outside world. She felt sick to her stomach and sat on her bed, holding her abdomen. Just the prospect of letting another man touch her was unnerving to say the least. She only wanted Meliodas to-

She remembered what Sir Meliodas had said to Diane at the festival.

"I can't do something like that to someone so important to me."

She smiled sadly, touching her chest. Of course, her feelings were one-sided. He only groped her because she wasn't that important to him. Her chest tightened, and her hand clenched into a small fist.

Her heart nearly jumped out of her throat as her window was knocked much too loudly. "Yo!" the captain of the sins greeted.

"S-sir Meliodas," Elizabeth muttered. Speak of the devil, and now he appears. She turned her back on him. "What brings you here?" she asked softly, not wanting him to see her heartbroken face.

"Checking up on how your injuries are healing." In a flash, his hands were upon her body, and she felt herself quickly heat up.

She forced her voice to steady. "You shouldn't do things like that to someone like me."

Meliodas immediately retracted his hands. "Sorry, does it bother you?" He walked around to face her, but she turned her head, refusing to face him.

Elizabeth didn't answer that. "You should only do that with someone you care about," she explained, a fragile smile on her lips. She felt as if she would break apart any moment now.

Meliodas's face contorted in shock. "Wha-"

"I'm feeling a bit unwell, could you please show yourself out?" She motioned to the window.

Meliodas closed his mouth. His face was oddly serious, and Elizabeth tried to resist the urge to melt under his gaze. "Okay," he acquiesced. "Feel better, Elizabeth." He went out the same way he came in, and Elizabeth shuddered as a strong breeze came in through the window.

Closing the windows, she decided that she would give Lord Gabriel a chance.

* * *

Lord Gabriel was a tall man with dark hair and almond shaped eyes. He had shed his armor since she had last seen him and was in clothing more expected of nobles. Margaret egged her on, pushing her out into the throne room where Gabriel and their father were chatting. Gabriel's eyes lit up when his eyes came upon her. Elizabeth curtsied cutely, a blush ever present on her face.

"Lady Elizabeth," he warmly greeted. "It is an honor to be allowed in your presence." He bowed deeply.

"I don't deserve such kind words," Elizabeth protested. "You don't need to be so formal with me." Lord Gabriel walked toward her and took one of her dainty hands in his much larger one.

"How can I not? I have heard of the great feats you have performed this past year travelling with the Seven Deadly Sins. It's quite impressive." He placed a kiss on her gloved hand and flashed a white smile at her. Elizabeth giggled nervously. Gabriel directed his attention to Baltra. "Your majesty, do I have your permission to take your daughter out into the town?"

Baltra shrugged. "What say you, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth pursed her lips briefly in thoughts, but she nodded curtly. "Yes! Let's go out into the town," she agreed.

Lord Gabriel was a perfect gentleman. He offered his arm to her, and she took it, trying to ignore the ache in her chest. They chatted idly about political affairs and the weather, and Elizabeth was trying her hardest to not let her mind wander off to other places.

"Say, why don't we go visit your friends, the Seven Deadly Sins?"

Elizabeth perked up. "Eh?" If they went, she could see- She shook her head. No, she was on a date right now! It was so disrespectful to be thinking of another man. "I…don't know," she replied.

"I've always wanted to meet them. Let's go to their little hideout and pay them visit!" Gabriel decided, not giving Elizabeth a second to even argue.

Soon enough, the Boar Hat came into sight. "I've never seen anything such as this," Gabriel muttered in awe.

"Lord Gabriel, perhaps this isn't the best idea…" Elizabeth wanted to turn back before any of them saw her. Too late. Diane squealed and ran out to give Elizabeth a hug. Although she wasn't in the mood to deal with the seven deadly sins, Elizabeth was still happy to see her friend and returned the hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Diane wailed. "You didn't wake up for so long, and the captain said you were feeling sick yesterday."

Elizabeth shook her head slowly. "I'm fine now. I see you're waitressing now."

Diane winked. "I'm cute, aren't I? Too bad I'm just filling in for you."

Gabriel lifted a brow. "You worked as a waitress? You, a princess?"

Elizabeth chuckled lightly. "I wasn't the best worker, but everyone was patient with me." She paused. "Everyone was so nice."

Gabriel sighed. "That is rather beneath you, don't you think?"

Elizabeth frowned. "No. It isn't."

Gabriel opened his mouth to retort, but Diane interrupted him. "The captain's inside. You guys can go in if you want. No one has come by yet today."

Gabriel nodded. "Thank you, we shall do so."

Elizabeth's anxiety only increased as they entered the bar.

"Elizabeth!" Hawk came bounding out.

Gabriel's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "A talking pig? What witchcraft is this?"

"Lord Gabriel, this is Hawk-chan."

"Head of the Scraps Disposal!" the pig said proudly. "Meliodas! Elizabeth is here."

The door to their shared room opened, and Elizabeth tried not to stare. "Elizabeth, are you feeling better-"

He locked eyes with her. His expression was blank, and his gaze shifted over to Gabriel. A stale smile appeared on his face.

"Who's this?" he asked, approaching the group.

"I am Gabriel of Zorhemia," the man answered. "I am Lady Elizabeth's escort for the day," he said affectionately, and Elizabeth refused to meet Meliodas's eyes. "I have always wanted to meet you, Lord Meliodas."

"It's nice to meet you, want some ale?"

Meliodas served Gabriel at the bar as the latter shot questions at the captain nonstop. Hawk nudged Elizabeth with his nose. "What's he doing here?" Hawk asked in a hushed tone.

"Lord Gabriel is courting me."

Hawk snorted. "That's very funny, Elizabeth." Elizabeth made no movement, she simply stared into the distance. "Wait, you're serious? Why?"

"He seems to be a good man, and he's very handsome," she replied robotically. "He's a prince from a prosperous and powerful land."

"None of those sound like reasons you like him," Hawk grumbled, and Elizabeth pouted. She knew Hawk-chan was right, but what could she do? She had to move on; she had to move on from Meliodas and find someone who cared for her.

"Elizabeth," Meliodas called out. "Listen to what your friend has just said to me."

"About your food being terrible?"

A vein bulged out of Meliodas's forehead. "No, the other thing."

Gabriel reddened and tapped his cheek. "Oh, well. I think I would only be intimate with someone I love. I don't think it's right any other way."

Meliodas clapped his hands together. "See? There you have it, Elizabeth." His smile was plastic and terse. He hopped over the bar. "He's perfect for you." Elizabeth looked at him with wide eyes, searching for answers.

He stomped into their room and slammed the door shut. Elizabeth stood up, her hands balled up at her sides. "Sir Meliodas."

She entered the room and closed the door behind her, ignoring Gabriel's shouts of "you shouldn't go into a man's room alone!"

"Sir Meliodas, is something bothering you?"

"It's not your problem," he said shortly, tousling his hair.

"If you're feeling hurt, it is my problem!" she shot back.

Meliodas pointed at the door. "That man will care about you, just like you wanted. He will give you the pleasure I never could."

Elizabeth felt anger simmer in her stomach. "Why are you saying these things?"

Meliodas scoffed. "You think I don't care about you."

"You said that you wouldn't do such perverted things with people you care about. What was I supposed to think?"

"Of course I care about you!" Meliodas bit out. "I wouldn't do those things to anyone else!"

"How am I supposed to believe that when you haven't even kissed me?" Elizabeth blurted out. She immediately regretted her words and covered her mouth.

Meliodas stood frozen in place. "Elizabeth," he muttered. "Is that what you want?" He stood underneath her chin, peering up at her red face. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

Elizabeth's voice was caught in her throat. "I-I…"

Meliodas's eyes were dark and hooded, his hand on her cheek. In one swift motion, his nose was touching hers, and she felt like she could barely breathe.

"What's going on in there? Lady Elizabeth, come out!" came Gabriel's concerned voice.

"Leave them alone, you idiot!" Hawk squealed. There was a loud smack and Gabriel's pained groan trailed off as he passed out.

And with that Meliodas pressed his lips gently against Elizabeth's. She inhaled sharply through her nose, her face on fire. His lips were rougher than they were in her dreams, and somehow, that made it even better. She couldn't believe he was actually kissing her. He was being so careful with her, sucking on her lower lip. A high squeak came from her throat, and she was so embarrassed that she pulled away, hands covering her face.

"Sir Meliodas, I'm sorry I'm so unskilled," she squealed, her head hung.

"I don't care," he replied. He was breathing heavily, and Elizabeth felt her body becoming warmer. Her lips tingled, and she pressed her fingers to them.

"May I have another?" she asked shyly, her ears burning.

"I'll give you anything you ask for," Meliodas husked, kissing her once more. This kiss was hungrier, deeper. He nipped at her upper lip, and Elizabeth shuddered, unable to keep a needy moan from tearing out of her throat. Meliodas broke away from her and muttered, "fuck" underneath his breath. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

Elizabeth yelped as he gathered her in his arms and threw her onto the bed, climbing over her body. His lips crashed into hers again, and she threw her arms around his neck, pulling her closer. His tongue traced the seam of her lips, and she shyly opened her mouth. She poked his tongue with hers, and she felt his tongue slowly slide over hers.

There was something so erotic and intimate about the slipping and sliding of their tongues, and she shivered. The foreign sensation should have been disgusting, but it felt so good, especially since she was doing this with Sir Meliodas.

Her teeth nicked his bottom lip, and Meliodas growled deep in his throat. Elizabeth clenched her thighs together to try to stop the throbbing between her legs.

His lips latched onto her neck, and Elizabeth gasped. He sucked and nibbled at her soft skin; it was sure to leave a mark. A mark proving that she was his.

Her fingers dug into his firm, tense biceps, and she thought about how those strong arms always protected her, always held her. She held his hair tight in her hand, and he huffed, his hot breath fanning her throat.

He touched his forehead to hers. "Elizabeth, we can stop if you want to-"

"More." She started tugging at his sleeves. "More, Sir Meliodas. I want to feel you." She put her hand on his chest.

Meliodas was panting now, and the pressure in her abdomen intensified. He quickly stripped himself of his vest and shirt and started unbuttoning Elizabeth's shirt. "I want to see all of you," he rasped. Elizabeth nodded and let him continue his task. She chewed on her bottom lip. Even though he had touched her so many times, she was still nervous about him seeing her for the first time. As if he had read her mind, he paused and pecked her lightly. "Don't be afraid. You're so beautiful." He shifted, pressed himself on her leg, and Elizabeth gasped. He was so hard. "This is what you do to me."

"Sir Meliodas…" she whispered. "Please, look at me as you wish."

With one pull, she was stripped of her skirt and left in just her panties. Meliodas let out one shuddering sigh. He dragged his finger along her slit, and Elizabeth gasped, clenching her thighs around his hand. "So wet for me," he growled. He ground his palm against her crotch, and Elizabeth through her head back in pleasure.

He leaned forward and took his lips in hers once again, his hand on her tummy. Elizabeth was throbbing, and she gasped, pulling her lips away from his.

"Please, Sir Meliodas. I need, I need-" Meliodas pecked her.

"I know," he said, his voice laced with lust. He ripped off her remaining clothing as if it were covered in fire, and Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut.

"I know I may not be what you need-" She was cut off as his mouth descended upon her nipple. She choked as his teeth grazed her hard peak, and she grabbed his head, pressing him closer to her. His hot breath fanned over her skin, causing goose bumps to rise up. His tongue flicked over her pink nipple, and Elizabeth arched her back as his fingers stroked lower lips. "Sir Meliodas, are you all right with me? I'm not-"

"Haven't you realized, Elizabeth?" Meliodas sighed. "I love you."

Elizabeth's face turned even redder, and she felt faint. "Y-you love…me?"

He nuzzled her neck, planting little kisses at on her collar bone. "More than anything."

Elizabeth's bit down on her lips. "I can't believe it."

"Hm?"

"I thought you'd never feel the same way." A small tear trickled down her face. "I love you too."

Meliodas breathed in deeply and kissed her slowly, cherishing the taste and feel of her lips. She was so soft, her breasts so pliable and supple under his fingers. He teased her outer lips, and her fingertips dug into his shoulder. He spread her wetness and circled her clit, getting closer and closer. She whined as he circled away from it, and he could feel her tugging at his shirt. She covered her mouth, shyly averting her eyes, and Meliodas smiled; he knew what she wanted. He stripped himself of his clothing, and Elizabeth wouldn't meet his eyes.

His lips brushed her ear. "I thought this was what you wanted."

"It's rude to stare," she hissed as his finger traced her slit.

"Elizabeth, please look at me as you wish," he said, echoing her earlier words.

Elizabeth pouted. "That's not fai-" She was cut off as Meliodas finally pressed her clit with his thumb.

"S-sir- ah!" She was unable to do anything but moan as Meliodas gently rubbed her sensitive button.

"I'm going to put a finger in," he told her, slowly sliding in a rough finger. Elizabeth blinked, cocking her head to the side. She didn't seem to feel much.

"You can put another in," she said softly, and Meliodas nodded complying with her wishes. This time, it was clear that she was affected and slightly uncomfortable.

He gently pulled his fingers out and inserted them again, making sure it was slow and smooth. He scissored his fingers inside her, widening her opening. When he was certain it was loose enough, he curled his finger up toward her stomach, and Elizabeth jerked in place, letting out a little surprised 'ah!'

"Wh-what?"

Meliodas smirked and hovered over her, curing his finger again. Elizabeth threw her head back and gasped out his name. He moved faster, enthralled by the way her body writhed underneath him.

"Meliodas, I-" Fuck, she said his name without any honorifics. That only made him harder, and he put extra pressure into the stroke of his finger. Elizabeth's chest and face flushed, and she shuddered as she released, calling out his name. He swallowed her moans with his mouth and relished in the way that she pulled his hair.

"So beautiful," he murmured kissing her shoulder as she caught her breath.

"Sir Meliodas…" Elizabeth breathed. She cupped his face with her hands and smiled. "I want to become one with you."

He kissed the palm of her hand, his breath hot and heavy. "Are you sure?"

"Please."

He nodded and smiled warmly at her. "Anything you want, Elizabeth."

He placed himself at her entrance, taking her legs and hugging them around his waist. "I won't hurt you," he promised.

Elizabeth beamed at him, her smile soft and sweet. "I know."

Meliodas pushed the head in, gauged her reaction, saw that she was still fine, and slid himself the rest of the way in.

"You're so tight," he rasped, and Elizabeth blushed, tightening up more as a result of her embarrassment.

"D-does it feel good?" she asked shyly, hands covering her mouth.

His muscles were rippling with strain, and he nodded. "You feel so good," he said honestly. "Better than I ever dreamed," he huffed, and Elizabeth squeaked.

"You're embarrassing me," she complained. "Hurry up and move, Sir Meliodas."

He chuckled lightly and thrust slowly, keeping one arm above her shoulder to steady him. He watched as Elizabeth bit down on her lower lip and tried to get used to the feeling of something inside her. He wanted to see more of her embarrassed face. He hoisted her leg onto his shoulder, grinning as she yelped.

He grabbed onto her hips and thrust himself into her as he pulled her snug to him.

Elizabeth was having trouble keeping her composure. His…his thing was hard inside her, thrusting inside her, making him feel good. Their hips were so close, he wasn't even withdrawing from her. He was brushing the same sensitive spot from earlier, and she wasn't used to being spread open so wide.

Every time he ground his hips inside her, she couldn't help but moan. He was going too slowly. She needed more.

It was as if Meliodas had read her mind. He flipped her back onto her back. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I can't handle this anymore."

He slammed into her, and Elizabeth gasped. Her nails dug into his back as he pounded into her, overwhelming all her senses. His sweat dripped down onto her breasts, and he pinched one roughly.

"A-ah!" Elizabeth reached back behind her, holding onto the bed frame for support. The room was filled with the wet, slapping sounds of their lovemaking, and she was ashamed to say that it aroused her even more to hear his loud grunts.

Meliodas roughly stuck his hand between them to pinch her clit, and that's when Elizabeth came undone.

She screamed as she came, legs tightening around Meliodas's waist. The man groaned as she clamped down on his length. He thrust twice more before spilling his seed inside her, a moan tearing itself from his throat.

He did not dare collapse on top of her. Instead, he pulled his softening member out of her body and lay next to her, making sure she was comfortable. He rest his cheek upon her breast, and Elizabeth smiled down at him.

Hawk was shaking his little head outside of their room, keeping a close eye on the unconscious Prince Gabriel.

"What a pervert, that Meliodas."

* * *

review if you can! Thanks for reading

~mocha


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Forest Romp

Howzer likes Diane's body, regardless of her size. Animeverse.

* * *

"Howzer, someone will come!" Diane said bashfully, tugging on her pigtails.

Howzer climbed over her pubic mound and grinned at her. "Then you better be quiet."

The crotch of her orange suit was pulled aside, giving him full access to her clit. Something great about having sex with a giant was that it was never hard to find.

She was wet, excited to feel him. "Howzer, please hurry," she whispered. He peeked up at her face. She was red in anticipation, and her nipples strained against her suit.

Howzer braced himself and pressed his hardness against her clit. She was so warm and wet; he shuddered at the heat. "Diane, do you feel me?"

"Yes," she whimpered.

He ground his cock against her swollen clit, groaning at the sensation. Diane covered her mouth, moaning into her hand.

Howzer's pace was slow and leisurely. It was a slow burn that Diane usually loved, but today they didn't have much time. Everyone would be returning soon from getting supplies for the Boar Hat.

She shifted her hips so he could thrust more fully against her, and Howzer smirked. "You want it over so soon?"

Diane pouted. "Shut up! Just fuck me like a man!" she hissed.

Howzer obviously took her comment to heart because his hips slammed into her clit with much more power than before. She yelped in surprise, slapping her hand to her lips once more.

"If you want it so bad, I'll give it to you!" he grunted.

His pelvis was coated in her essence, making it easier to slide his dick with the hard nub, roughly thrusting at a quick pace.

Diane's chest reddened, and she tried grasping for something, anything to hold onto. Her hands took down some trees, and she gave up on finding something around her. She palmed her breasts lewdly, pinching and tugging at her hardened peaks. "Howzer!" she gasped, her body beginning to shake.

Howzer knew what she needed. He rubbed them together with vigor, exasperated and pleasured pants escaping him. "Diane, together."

Diane came shortly before he did, her back arching and stars flashing before her eyes. Just at the sight of her coming undone, Howzer groaned as he released, releasing his seed over her sensitive pearl, thrusting shallowly as he reached completion.

After regaining his composure, he dropped down from her body and dressed himself. "Where are you going?" she said, a hint of a whine in her voice.

"Aren't they coming back?" he asked, challenging her with a raised eyebrow.

Diane stuck out her lips. "…you can stay for a little bit." At his silence, Diane blurted, "I don't have go back yet."

Howzer sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" Diane picked him up and placed him on her breasts. "So soft," he murmured, burying his head in them.

"Don't you dare tell the captain about this!" she threatened. "I'll kill you if you do!"

Howzer looked up at her and smiled. "Will do, Diane." She relaxed then and covered his body with her hand, warming him. "Good night."

She smiled softly at him. "Sleep well, Howzer."

* * *

Giantsex. Kind of a weird (and short) one amirite.

while i'm excited for king and diane to happen, won't lie I ship these guys too :)

let me know what you think! thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Reunited

 _ **MANGA SPOILERS!**_

Mangaverse. Ban is happy that Elaine is back, and in bed, he's anything but greedy. Or is he?

* * *

Elaine could hardly contain her excitement. He was lying behind her, spooning her tiny body in his much larger one. He was silent, clearly trying to sleep, but she felt it, his hardness pressing against her thigh.

She nudged it with her rump, and Ban grunted. "Sorry, Elaine, I'll move away a bit."

"No!" she blurted out, grabbing his hand. "Stay," she commanded him, draping his hand over her tummy. "I like it."

Ban smiled against her shoulder, pressing an insistent kiss to it. He relished how her breath hitched in her throat, and he splayed his large hand on her belly.

"Elaine~" he sang, "You like this?" He nipped at the nape of her neck, drawing out a shiver from her.

"Ban," Elaine whined, her hand reaching out and grabbing his hair. "You're such a tease." His hand pulled up and hiked her dress over her chest. Her nipples pebbled from the cold air, and she bit her lip.

Ban's hand trailed from her stomach up to the valley of her small breasts. Elaine whimpered as he took one nipple in his fingers. "Make more of those noises just for me. They're all mine~" he whispered in Elaine's ear, tugging at her lobe with his teeth. He pinched and twisted as he peppered kisses on her neck and shoulders, making her writhe in his arms.

He groaned as she pressed against his erection. "You're no fair, Ban," Elaine moaned. "Let me touch you too."

"No," he said shortly, pinning her legs down with one of his. He twisted a nipple roughly, and Elaine yelped, clawing at his hair. "This is for you. I want to see it, how it looks when you come."

He slipped his hand into her underwear, and she jerked in place as he touched her mound. "You okay, Elaine?"

"Keep going," she hissed, turning her head and crashing her lips onto his.

How could Ban disobey her? He slipped his middle finger between her nether lips, and he moaned breathily. "You're so wet for me." He stroked gently, fondling Elaine's breasts as he did so. Elaine could barely keep still; he cursed as she continued to grind her ass against him.

"Put one in me, Ban," she murmured, her chest heaving with desire.

He did as she asked, inserting his middle finger into her. He ground his palm against her clit as he flicked her sweet spot. Her warm, wet walls clenched around his finger after one decisive stroke, and she gasped.

"What do you want?" he sang, halting all movement.

"Ban, please. Give it to me," she begged.

"So greedy," Ban rasped, fucking her with his fingers in earnest. He relinquished his grip on her legs, and she spread them wide, trying to take more of him in. Her breaths came out with high moans, and she chanted his name like a prayer. Her whole body was shaking, and he knew she was close.

"Come for me," he groaned in her ear, and Elaine didn't deny him. She screamed his name as she came undone, clenching her thighs around his hand. Ban slowed the pumping of his finger as she massaged his lips with hers. He stilled as she rested her forehead against his chest, catching her breath.

"Ban, what about you?" she asked.

He grinned, his fangs flashing. "I don't need anything."

Elaine pouted. "Next time," she grumbled.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Next time for sure, shorty."

* * *

Thanks for all the positive feedback guys! I should be updating within 2 weeks :)

Reviews are always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Secret

King's dream has come true – he's alone with Diane at the festival. Anime/Manga spoilers.

* * *

As they sat at the table, eating and enjoying a funny play, King couldn't contain his beating heart. Diane looked so cute in her new outfit – scratch that, she was always cute. He was just so happy that she had chosen him to go the festival with instead of the captain.

The jester made a funny joke, and she laughed, completely carefree. King felt something nudging his leg. A supple thigh was touching his, hesitant and just barely there. King froze in place, not daring to move. Just at that, he was already…

He gasped as her hand rested against his, dainty and warm. It curled around his innocently, until it wasn't so innocent.

King couldn't help the whimper that escaped his mouth when her hand slid down to his thigh. He was positive his face was red. Was she doing this on purpose? He looked over at her for an answer, but he received none, just a sly smile and a finger to her lips.

His mouth opened in shock as her fingers slipped into the waistband of his pants, playing with the little hairs there. His member twitched in interest, and he bit down on his lip as her hand moved lower. Her hand wrapped around the base of his dick, and King had to dig his nails into the seat to avoid doubling over.

She gave light strokes to his rapidly hardening member, and King could feel the pleasure quickly building in his stomach. He was so tuned in on everything about her, her darkened eyes, her tongue swiping across her lips…

He was left cold as her hand left his pants so they could applause the end of the play.

She yelped as he yanked her out of the seat and started taking her to the Boar Hat. "King?"

* * *

This was how he ended up with her on his face, Diane moaning loudly. "King, m-more."

How could he deny her? He buried his face into her pussy, his tongue flicking insistently at her sensitive bud. His hands dug into her hips, and he grinned as she started grinding against his face.

"King, inside me," Diane begged, climbing off his face.

"I-inside you?" he blurted, "A-are you sure?"

She wiggled her ass, tempting him even further. "King, please. I want to feel you."

He nodded, his entire face flushed and hot. He gulped, his length in his hand. It was already pulsing in his hand. "Diane, I'm not going to last long."

"It's okay, I won't either." She pressed herself up against him. "Please."

He pushed the tip in, already overwhelmed at her tightness. He groaned lowly, and Diane clenched around him.

"If you make sounds like that, I won't be able to control myself," Diane breathed.

If even possible, King grew even harder. "Diane!" he cried out, wrapping his arms around her waist. His hips moved at an unfathomable speed, rubbing against her walls insistently. His hands grabbed her breasts and squeezed, pinching her nipples roughly.

Diane gasped at his intense thrusting, her eyes widening. "King, if you, ah! If you go so fast, I'll come!"

King didn't let up. His eyes were squeezed shut, and Diane could feel how slippery their skin was.

The slapping of their hips made an erotic sound that King couldn't get enough of. He needed more of Diane. He stopped thrusting and flipped Diane over.

"King, why aren't you weak like you usually are!" She ended with a high moan as King resumed thrusting into her.

"How could I be weak at a time like this?" he grunted. He lowered his head and kissed her tenderly. Diane cupped his face and deepened the kiss, caressing his tongue with hers.

King reached down and rubbed Diane's clit, never faltering once. Diane gripped the sheets tightly, her head thrown back. "King, I-" Her walls drew him in even further as she came, releasing with a series of whimpers. King laced their fingers together and slumped over as he climaxed, kissing her shoulder sweetly.

Suddenly he felt dirty. "S-sorry! I know you probably didn't want this! I won't talk about it with-"

Diane giggled, and she pulled him to her. His head went between her breasts, and his stammers were muffled by them.

"King, you don't have to keep this a secret," she whispered, pecking him on the forehead.

* * *

sorry for the little wait, you'll get used to it ;p

tell me what you think! sorry this one's a little flat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Cycle

Meliodas disappears for a few days, and Elizabeth gets a little lonely. May have spoilers. Not a continuation of the first chapter.

Pretty OOC, dirty talk.

* * *

"Captain, you going to be all right all by yourself these few days?" Ban asked, standing outside the Boar Hat. The stars were twinkling, illuminating his captain's stressed face.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Meliodas replied, a crooked smile on his face. "Just don't tell anyone, and…try to keep Elizabeth indoors."

Ban sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Why don't you just let people know it's mating season? Elizabeth wouldn't mind."

Meliodas' eyes narrowed into slits, and Ban took a preemptive step back. "You keep her in."

"Yeah, yeah," Ban slurred. "Just get going, Captain. People will start to wonder," he teased, waggling his eyebrows.

Meliodas scoffed and headed off into the night.

* * *

"Hawk, do you know where Lord Meliodas is?"

The talking pig squealed in annoyance. "Who knows where that slacker is? Ban just said that he'd be back in a few days. "

Elizabeth felt a pang of hurt at the fact he didn't care to tell her, but in the end it was his decision. He had his own secrets, and he had every right to them.

Ban whistled. "Maybe we'll finally make some money in this place, yeah? Captain's cooking was awful."

Hawk snorted. "Hopefully."

* * *

Days turned into a week. Elizabeth's heart ached for him. They hadn't moved an inch that wake, and although profits were good, it just wasn't the same without Meliodas.

When they all finally had a day off, the Sins all decided to head into town, Ban riding on Hawk's back. Elizabeth waved them off with a smile. If Meliodas came back today, she wanted to be the first to welcome him home.

She headed into their shared bedroom and plopped down onto the bed, falling flat onto the pillows. She pressed her nose into his pillow and inhaled deeply. Hugging the pillow to her body, she placed a sweet kiss on the top.

She missed him so much…

Elizabeth felt hot, her entire body tingling. Her cheeks were warm and pink, and she let out a breathy sigh.

She was so caught up in Meliodas' scent that she didn't notice the room door opening.

"What are you doing with my pillow?"

Elizabeth was shocked out of her daze. "Lord Meliodas! I-I didn't realize-"

"Were you thinking about me?" he asked, voice soft and low. He was advancing toward her, his pace slow and dangerous. She stammered, waving her hands around frantically and unable to form words. She clammed up when Melioda's touched her face gently. "It's okay," he whispered, lips brushing the shell of her ear and eliciting a delicious shiver from her. "I think about you, too."

"Lord Meliodas, don't take pity on me-"

"This isn't pity, you silly girl," he growled, crushing his lips to her. Elizabeth gasped in surprise. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as he pushed her down.

His lips moved roughly against hers, and she couldn't help but moan. He felt so firm underneath her hands, and he was kissing her so passionately…this was different from the way he usually touched her. His hands squeezed her bottom and pulled her flush against him. "Do you feel that?" he husked. "This is what I've been trying to avoid these past few days, but I could smell you from miles away." He dragged his tongue up her neck, and Elizabeth shivered violently. "I need to taste you _now_."

He ripped off her panties from under her skirt, and Elizabeth yelped. "Lord Meliodas!" she cried out when he buried his face in her pussy, sticking his tongue in her most intimate area. "Oh, Gods," she hissed, watching him lick her pearl with gusto. She leaned back as he continued wetting her netherlips as he scissored his fingers inside of her. She whispered his name repeatedly, hanging onto the bed frame for dear life.

Meliodas lifted his face from her mound, dripping with her juices. He kissed her once again, and Elizabeth moaned as his slippery tongue entered her mouth, caressing all the sensitive ridges and grooves.

He kneaded one breast, twisting a pert nipple beneath her shirt. She hummed into his mouth, wrapping her legs around his waist. He broke away from her and stripped himself of all his clothing, and Elizabeth gasped in surprise. Swirls of black were covering parts of his body. "Lord Meliodas-" she started, but the blond man shook his head.

"My name," he commanded, pulling off her skirt and tossing it to the side of the room.

"L-lord Meliodas."

"My _name,_ " he repeated, tearing off her shirt.

"Meliodas!" she breathed, feeling the embarrassment melt away at the intense gaze in his eyes.

She squealed briefly as Meliodas flipped her onto her stomach and lifted her ass up into the air. He licked a clean strip up her hole, and Elizabeth tensed, the feeling so dirty yet so right. "I missed you," he exhaled, peppering kisses down her back. "I need you now. Tell me now if you don't want this. I won't be able to stop," he said, his voice heavy with desire.

"Please…" Elizabeth begged. "I - I need it now."

"What do you need? Say it."

She buried her red face into Meliodas' pillow. "I need your cock!" she shouted bashfully, and Meliodas took that as a sign of consent.

He placed the tip of his shaft between her lower lips and pushed in slowly. Elizabeth grit her teeth at the unfamiliar stretch, but she felt the coil in her stomach tighten as Meliodas let out a throaty groan. "So tight…"

He started thrusting, his strokes slow and gentle. Elizabeth could feel his sweat dripping onto her back, and she couldn't help but wonder what he looked like now. Was his face red, his temple dotted with perspiration? Was he trying to control himself from using her the way he wanted to? How good did she feel around him?

The head of his cock brushed the spongy soft bump in her pussy, and she squeaked in the back of her throat, all of her pelvic muscles tightening up.

"You just tightened up around me," Meliodas said, leaning down to whisper in her ear. She was shaking at how good it had felt, and she just hummed needily in response.

"Gods, you feel so good. I never want to be away from you again." His thrusting became animalistic, his strokes hard and fast.

Elizabeth let out high-pitched moans at each thrust, unable to keep her noises contained. "Meliodas, so good," she heard herself saying, unable to filter her words. "Fuck me more!" She was practically sobbing now, begging to be fucked faster.

Meliodas did not disappoint. His hands pulled her onto his cock, firmly planted on her hips and sure to cause bruises. Elizabeth moaned wantonly, tears of pleasure flowing down her face. She couldn't hold it anymore – she came with a loud cry, pulsing around Meliodas' length.

Meliodas groaned at her release and started pounding into her. Elizabeth, overstimulated and overpleasured, started wailing his name like a bitch in heat.

"I should make sure you're never away from me again. I should breed you, keep you close to me!" he husked, pinning her wrists down.

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she was surprised at how arousing she found it, Meliodas spilling his thick seed into her. "Do it," she murmured. "…Inside me! I'll have your baby!"

Meliodas viciously thrust into her and growled, biting her shoulder. He came inside her, hips stuttering against her bottom. Elizabeth came a second time, whimpering as she was filled with warm come.

She woke up some time later and found herself covered in blankets. Meliodas was sitting by her side, concerned. "Elizabeth, I am so sorry." His head was hung. "I've…it's been mating season. I thought it was over and started heading back, but once I smelled you I just – I just lost all control-" Elizabeth interrupted him with a kiss.

"Lord Meliodas." She smiled at him sweetly. "Do it again."

* * *

1355 words

Leave a review pls

also now taking requests for this story! leave it in a review or message me! Taking 5 requests.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Young Love

He was leaving, and they had no time to spare. Margaret x Gilthunder. Spoilers.

* * *

She was beautiful, all curves and edges.

Margaret looked into Gilthunder's eyes as she dropped her dress, standing in a pool of fabric. The man swallowed down a ball of anticipation. He touched her bare shoulder, caressing her arm.

She understood his need for redemption. She understood everything about him.

He kissed her sweetly, their lips touching like waves on the sand. He felt her sigh in content against his lips, and he deepened the kiss, hungry for her touch. Gil pressed his tongue against the seam of her lips, and she parted them for him, their tongues slipping and sliding against each other. Her tongue curled against his, and she parted from him.

"Take your clothes off. I want to see you."

Gilthunder nodded. Anything for Margaret.

He took her to the bed and laid her down, climbing over her. His hardness was pressed against her thigh, but she wasn't ready just yet. Her breasts were pressed against his chest as he melted into her, lips moving against each other.

"May I?"

"Please, Gil."

He placed his lips over one pert nipple, enjoying the shudder that traveled through his lover's body. As he suckled, she whimpered softly, her hands intertwined in his hair. He grunted at the slight pull, feeling himself become harder at her soft noises.

He switched sides and rolled the other nipple with his thumb and forefinger, finally drawing out a moan from Margaret. He kissed down her midriff, and his hand placed pressure on her groin.

"Gilthunder!" Margaret gasped, her legs jerking open. Gilthunder breathed into her neck as he stroked her clitoris, feeling her tremble underneath him. She was so wet. She was ready, but he wanted to please her more. He pushed a finger in her tight sheath, his thumb teasing her pearl.

Her face grew redder as he continued teasing her inner walls with his finger, curling to hit her most pleasing spot. Her hips gyrated on his hand, covering his fingers with her pleasure.

"Gilthunder, please," she begged. She kissed him deeply. "Now?"

Gilthunder smiled at her and kissed her neck. "Yes, my princess."

He positioned himself at her entrance and took her hands in his, fingers intertwined. He slowly eased himself inside her, eyes locked with hers.

He began with slow thrusts, watching Margaret start to lose her composure. Her breath came out in short puffs, and her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. "Gil," she whined, and the knight couldn't help but suck on her exposed neck, leaving a deep red mark.

She started bucking against him, and Gilthunder groaned. His hips hit her bottom with each quickening thrust, the sound of slapping flesh and sweat meeting enticing his ears.

She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Gil could tell Margaret was close. He was too. He reached between her legs and rubbed her as he thrust rapidly inside her.

She was moaning freely now, not bothering to hold back. "Gil, Gil, Gil!" She came underneath him, body writhing and shaking. He drank in the sight before his own release, hips stuttering against her as he soared to the clouds with her.

He lay on the bed next to her, and Margaret snuggled into his arms.

"I'll miss you."

"As will I."

She looked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Come back to me safe."

"I love you too, Margaret."

* * *

This one was more short and sweet. I always viewed their relationship as very romantic and wanted to portray it as such.

This was a request from lickitysplit! The request from Guest2 will be coming soon! 3 more request openings left!

Also! I am opening up commissions on my tumblr. Message me there for details :) My tumblr is listed in my proflie.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Tainted

She was a Goddess, and he was a demon. It was complicated. AU.

* * *

"Meliodas, you don't have to hide." Her voice was soft and lilting. He was certain he hadn't made a sound, but she was too damn perceptive.

He revealed himself from behind the pillar. The Goddess approached him, offering him a chalice of wine. "You should be more careful, Goddess. I could be just like the rest of my brothers and sisters." A monster.

"But you're not," she said, smiling gently. "We've established that these past few weeks."

"You haven't seen what I'm really like," Meliodas said quietly, his eyes cast downward.

He had been "stalking" her for quite a while, following her around. She was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. He couldn't stop looking at her ethereal beauty. She had caught him the first time a couple of weeks ago (or who knew, maybe she had just been observing him too). Each time, she sat down and chatted with him.

He sipped at the wine as they sat in peaceful silence. She was enjoying the wind on her face, her eyes closed in serenity. "Meliodas, do you ever just miss something you never had?"

"Yes."

"Me too. Most Goddesses aren't afforded such luxuries." He took her hand, and she twitched. Her cheeks were dusted with pink, and he couldn't help himself. He dipped forward and captured her lips in his. She was soft and pliable, and she felt as if she might break under him.

She started responding, pressing her lips back against his. He could feel her making a sound in the back of her throat, and he kissed her more insistently, his hand cupping the back of her head.

He hadn't even noticed he was on top of her until they parted, breathing heavily and eyes half lidded. Elizabeth shuddered. "Meliodas, will you show me?"

"Show you what?"

"Show me what it's like-"

"To make love?"

A toothy grin appeared on her face. "No. To fuck."

Something primal stirred inside him, and he kissed her roughly, teeth tugging at her lips.

He flipped her over and lifted her dress over her waist. She was glistening. "You naughty girl, you've been waiting for this haven't you?" She replied with just a moan, and Meliodas crudely stuck a finger into her heat, circling his finger around her walls. "Did you prepare yourself for this? Were you planning this?" he bit out.

Elizabeth laughed. "What can I say? There's just something about you that excites me like no other man ever has."

Meliodas growled and pushed himself inside her. She was tight and warm, and Meliodas couldn't stop his markings from showing through. She peeked over her shoulder and smiled. "So beautiful…"

The demon bit down onto her shoulder and thrusted rapidly, giving the goddess no time to adjust. By the way she was mewling his name, however, it seemed she enjoyed it.

Meliodas slapped a large hand on her ass, and she yelped in surprise, tightening around him. "You enjoying yourself, my lady?"

"Oh, Meliodas," she replied, her face buried in the grass. "Don't tease me. Faster."

Meliodas laughed and obeyed, thrusting so hard that red marks were left on her buttocks. Her thighs were quivering and covered with her fluids, and Meliodas wanted nothing more than to see her come undone.

He angled downward and hit that bundle of nerves that made any woman scream. Elizabeth was no exception.

She started wailing and bucking backward, practically fucking herself on his cock. Meliodas licked his lips and thrust even harder, enjoying how her body jerked and shook.

He pounded into her, reaching forward and twisting a nipple roughly. He reached between her legs and pinched her clit between his thumb and index finger.

She cried out and tightened around him as she came, and Meliodas followed suit soon after. His hips slowed, and he placed a sweaty kiss on her back.

Elizabeth was panting, but she rolled over and smiled at him.

"Thank you." She paused. "Now make love to me?"

"Anything you want, Elizabeth."

* * *

Request from Guest2!

There are 2 request openings left.

writing and art commissions open at missmocha77 dot tumblr dot com


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Coupling

Meliodas and Elizabeth are mistaken for a married couple, and Elizabeth learns something new. Possible spoilers.

* * *

"Dear, how do you pleasure Meliodas?"

How had she ended up in this situation? She thought it was no big deal that Meliodas and she had been mistaken for a married couple. The men were chatting with Meliodas while ordering beer, and the women had gathered around her, asking her all sorts of questions and telling them about their lives. Somehow, the talk had quickly turned sexual.

"Personally Mildred, I like teasing Wilfred around the head. Oh and the vein! Men do love head."

"Head…?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh honey, you have no idea."

"We'll teach you what to do."

* * *

"Meliodas, could you help m-me in the cellar for a moment?" Elizabeth asked.

"Eh? Of course," Meliodas replied. They walked down to the cellar, and Elizabeth closed the door quietly. "So Elizabeth, what did you need help with-" She pushed him against the wall and blushed. "E-Elizabeth, what are you doing?" Meliodas chuckled nervously.

"I want to g-give you head," she said, sinking to her knees.

Meliodas's eyes widened. "Elizabeth…" he whispered. "You don't have to."

"I want to," she said, her hands resting on his pants hem. She dragged it down slowly, looking into Meliodas's eyes. "Is this okay?"

"Yes," he said all too quickly.

Elizabeth smiled nervously and looked at his half erect member. She grabbed it tentatively, stroking it ever so slowly. Meliodas let out a sigh, and his hips jutted out slightly.

She dipped forward and licked the head, Meliodas groaning at the teasing. She licked in circles and relished how Meliodas threw his head back. She dragged her tongue on the underside, placing extra pressure on the vein.

"Elizabeth," Meliodas begged, his voice raspy and filled with need.

She understood and took all of him into her mouth. She almost gagged at the sensation, but she powered through it. She hollowed her cheeks and sucked.

Meliodas groaned throatily, interlacing his fingers in her hair. "Oh, God. Elizabeth, so good."

She felt herself grow wet at the praise but didn't falter. She slid her mouth on and off his cock slowly, and Meliodas had to resist the urge to fuck her mouth.

She increased her pace and suction. This really wasn't so easy, but just seeing Meliodas writhing in pleasure made it all worth it. She moaned around his cock, and Meliodas's grip in her hair tightened.

"Elizabeth, I'm so close," he moaned. Elizabeth felt herself throbbing at the thought, and she gave it all, using her hand to stroke the base.

"Elizabeth, I'm coming. God, I'm coming!" he spurted into her mouth, and Elizabeth coughed. She wiped off the come with her forearm.

"Did you like it?" she asked, her eyes wide and innocent. Meliodas panted and kneeled down, bringing Elizabeth into a kiss. She moaned happily and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Lay down, and I'll return the favor," Meliodas rasped, smiling dangerously.

* * *

Request from woundedowl! Now not taking anymore requests.

After I finish the requests, this story will most likely be on hiatus for a while. I'm going to be writing a story on Ban and Elaine and their week together so watch out for that!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Desire

Gowther wants to know what it's like to feel something. GuilaxGowther. Mangaverse.

WARNING: I consider this to have elements of non-con in it as Guila mental state/memories was altered.

* * *

Gowther wanted to feel something.

He watched with empty eyes as Guila let him fuck her face, barely even gagging as the tip hit the back of her throat. Her eyes were filled with lust and happiness.

He just didn't understand.

Gowther felt physical pleasure coil up in his stomach as Guila increased suction, moaning as she did so. He grabbed her hair and slammed his cock in her mouth, not particularly caring if she could breathe or not.

However, she evidently liked it, judging by the way her fingers slipped inside herself. She pumped them rapidly, her chest and face blooming with red as she came. She sobbed around his cock, and that was enough to physically set Gowther over the edge.

He came in her mouth, spurting cum over her tongue and teeth. "Swallow," he commanded, and Guila did, opening her mouth to show him.

"I hope I could make you happy," she cooed, hugging one of his legs.

Gowther frowned.

He didn't feel anything.

* * *

I know this was very short, but I wanted to convey how little emotion was involved with this on Gowther's part.

I have one more request to go, and then this story will be taking a little hiatus!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Greed

Ban was in love, but right now, Elaine just wanted to be touched.

Reminder: Both characters are adults.

* * *

She looked so good under him like this.

Goose bumps dotted her skin, and she waited with bated breath. Her wrists were tied loosely to the bed with a sheet, and her eyes were covered with a handkerchief.. "Elaine, are you all right?" Ban asked.

"Ban, please hurry," Elaine whined, her legs rubbing together. "I need it."

Ban smirked. "If you say so~" he sang, tracing circles around her pebbled nipples. She whimpered at his touch, lips pursed and quivering.

Ban cupped her breast and kneaded roughly, watching intently as her mouth fell open. He gave both the same treatment, burning the sight into his memory. He dipped forward and grabbed a nipple with his teeth.

"Ban!" She jerked in place as he tugged gently. "Ban, more."

She yelped as he flipped over onto her stomach, lifting her ass up. "You don't get to demand anything, princess." He slapped her bottom, and she moaned. Pleased by her response, he slapped the reddened cheek once more, eliciting one more moan.

He forcibly spread her legs, and his mouth watered at how she dripped for him. He sucked on two of his fingers and dragged them down her pussy lips. She gasped, her legs beginning to shake. He touched everywhere but her clit, making her even wetter for him. When he finally firmly pressed down on that sensitive button, Elaine cried out and bit down on her lip. "Ban…" she whined.

"What do you say?" he whispered in her ear, teasing her hole.

"Please…" she begged.

Ban smiled and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and slowly pushed his fingers. He turned Elaine's head ever so slightly and kissed her. She trembled as his tongue teased hers, licking in long, wet stripes. He flicked at the underside, and she felt herself start to go dizzy.

Ban stretched her, scissoring his fingers. God, he needed to be in her. "Are you ready, Elaine?" he teased, pulling down the zipper of his pants. He pulled his cock out and at the very sound, Elaine felt herself grow more excited.

Ban positioned himself behind her and pushed himself into her tight heat.

"Oh, Ban," Elaine breathed.

Ban laughed and thrust back in once. She was so small in his arms, and she couldn't predict what would happen. He would be gentle.

"Don't you dare," Elaine said, breaking into his thoughts. "I want you to mess up my insides."

At her words, Ban could no longer hold back. He held her bottom firmly to his hips and pounded into her, animalistic grunts escaping him. He wouldn't last long.

"Ban! Ban!"

"Elaine," Ban growled, biting down onto her shoulder and sucking on the wound. He pulled her nipples roughly, twisting cruelly.

Elaine began to cry and just as Ban was about to slow down, she slammed herself back onto his length. "Don't you dare stop," she hissed, fucking herself on his cock.

Ban obeyed, lifting her leg high into the air. With her spread out so nicely, he was given more access to freely fuck into her.

She clenched around him, and Ban groaned. "Elaine, are you close~" he sang, not faltering in his thrusts.

"Ban, I'm so close," she whispered. She cried out as he rubbed her hard clitoris whilst thrusting into her. "Ban, come with me!" she sobbed, coming around his cock.

Ban felt pleasure pool in his stomach, and he groaned as he came, spilling inside her.

"It's so warm," Elaine whimpered, and Ban watched as her pussy pulsed with the aftershocks of her pleasure.

Ban removed the blindfold and binds. "Are you all right?"

Elaine smiled and kissed Ban. "Never been better."

* * *

hope you enjoyed! All reviews are appreciated.

This story is now on a short hiatus.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Royalty

He was a king, and she was his queen. Established relationship.

* * *

She had taken the pills just for this. King was nervous to say the very least, and it seemed Diane was as well. They hadn't done this enough for it to be normal yet.

They sat awkwardly on the bed, and King opened his mouth to say something, only to shut it again.

He looked to Diane and saw that a deep blush covered her face and ears. "K-king," she started.

"Yes?" he said all too eagerly.

"I heard about something from the other women in the village, and I – I want to try it."

"Of course!" King said, grabbing her hands. "Anything for you."

"King, will you…never mind."

"No, tell me!" he said, tilting her chin up. "I'm okay with anything – I promise."

Diane nodded and licked her lips. "C-can you lick me?"

King blinked in surprise, but he nodded with a smile. "Of course." He kissed Diane deeply, and she squeaked. "Lean back," he said, pushing her backward gently. Her lips trembled, but she obeyed.

King trailed his fingers up her thighs, and the meaty flesh quivered. A small gasp escaped her, and King grinned to himself. He hooked his fingers into her panties, and she whimpered his name as he dragged them down her slender legs.

Sucking on his fingers to get them wet, King dragged them up her folds, and she twitched in response. He teased her, drawing circles all around her clit but never actually touching it. Diane keened and arched her back, trying to force him to touch her directly.

King felt his face flush as he saw how soaked she was and he dipped a finger inside her. Diane muttered, "King…" and that's when his patience broke. He latched his mouth onto her pussy, and Diane gasped. He put her legs up onto his shoulders and licked a stripe up her pussy lips. He relished her musky flavor and lapped up her juices.

"King, please," Diane begged, and King gave in licking at her clit with abandon.

Diane threw her head back and moaned, kneading her own breasts. King licked vertically on her clit, noticing that gave him the best reactions. He squeezed her hip gently as he worked, letting her know that he was enjoying himself.

He could tell she was close by the way her legs were shaking. He licked faster, harder, and Diane could no longer hold back her voice.

"Ahhn! King!" she cried out. "It feels so good, King!" King dared not respond as she was humping his face, and it was so hot. Who knew that tasting her would make him so hard? He curled up a finger inside of her, and she came undone, screaming his name as she climaxed. Her hips thrust upwards, and King continued lapping at her folds slowly throughout her release.

When she came down from her high, Diane was worn out, and her limbs felt like jelly. "King," she murmured, and he removed his mouth from her pussy, his mouth and lips covered with her juices.

Diane sat up and crawled toward King. Her lips crashed against his, and he hungrily slid his tongue in her mouth. She could taste herself on his lips, and she liked it.

"King, do you want to come inside me?"

"Yes!" he said all too honestly, and Diane giggled. She leaned back once more and opened up her legs.

"Come on then," she tempted him, spreading her lips so he could see her hole.

King dropped his pants and climbed onto the bed, positioning himself at her entrance. He pushed in slowly, well award that it was still causing Diane some discomfort. "Diane, I'm not going to last long," he rasped.

"That's okay," she said softly. "Come when you please."

King grit his teeth. "Diane!" he cried out, and he immediately started pounding into her. She squealed and grabbed onto the headboard for support. "Diane, Diane, Diane!"

"King, so good," she whispered, her breasts bouncing lewdly. King couldn't help himself, he captured a nipple in his mouth and suckled. Diane tightened around his length as he bit the hard peak lightly. "King, if you do that I'll come again!"

"Good," he growled, and he fucked her even harder, lifting one of her legs onto his shoulder. Diane always reveled in how strong King became when they were having sex. "Diane, god, so tight around my cock! Your pussy is mine!"

Diane blushed in embarrassment but could only cry in pleasure as he fucked her.

Diane came first, her fluids gushing around King's cock and tightening around him even further. As she gripped his cock tight, King felt himself tip over the edge, cock pumping into her rapidly while his seed filled her to the brim, overflowing even.

They both slumped over onto the bed, and King rested his head on her shoulder. He kissed her cheek, and Diane giggled with a smile.

She was, and always would be, his queen.

* * *

Next chapter will be Meliodas x Elizabeth and will most likely be the last!

Thanks for sticking with me! But I know you guys had fun with it too ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Dominance

She was different in bed, and he liked it. OOC.

* * *

"Sir Meliodas."

Though she still called him with the proper title, it was in a much different tone. His hands were tied to the bedposts, and his pupils were dilated. He could easily break free if he pleased, but just the thought of her in control did things to him that he would not easily admit.

Her gentle hand had a tight grip on his cock, and she stroked it slowly. Meliodas struggled ever so slightly against his bonds, but he did not break them. "Sir Meliodas, does this feel good?"

Swallowing, he choked out, "Yes."

Elizabeth smiled. "Good boy." She increased the pace of her strokes, and it took everything Meliodas had not to thrust into her hand. Elizabeth giggled at his struggle and climbed over Meliodas, already dripping wet.

"Elizabeth, please," Meliodas begged, and Elizabeth shot him a haughty smirk. "Elizabeth, I need you."

She placed her slippery entrance at the tip of his dick and wiggled her bottom, teasing him. She teased the head with small circles, and Meliodas moaned throatily, his hips rising off the bed. "Tell me how bad you want it," she said.

"Elizabeth, I'll do anything. You say the word, and I'll do it," Meliodas said seriously. He wasn't joking around, either. He meant every word.

Elizabeth sighed and grabbed her breasts as she sank down onto him. "Yes," she hissed. Sitting on his hips, she tweaked his nipples as she began grinding her clit on his stomach. She sat back on her knees, leaving only the tip inside her. Meliodas almost sobbed he was that desperate. "Good boys get their reward," she whispered, and she slammed herself back down onto him.

Meliodas moaned loudly as she rode him quickly, feeling her sweet juices seep onto his stomach. Her flesh encased him warmly, and he could honestly believe that this was heaven on earth.

Her breaths came out in high-pitched moans, and she had her hands on his chiseled chest for support.

She keened and threw her head back as he brushed a particularly sensitive spot inside her and started twisting her hips in such a way that it was constantly hit. "Sir Meliodaaaas," she groaned, saliva escaping the corners of her mouth.

Meliodas could take no more. He ripped the cords of the rope off of himself and pinned Elizabeth to the bed, never withdrawing from her tight heat.

"You little tease," he growled, nipping at her earlobe. Elizabeth shivered and hugged his hips with her legs. Meliodas pumped inside her rapidly and bit down on her shoulder, causing Elizabeth to tighten.

"Faster. Harder." She was commanding him, demanding her pleasure. Meliodas couldn't deny her when she spoke to him like that. He was never good at teasing.

Elizabeth grabbed at Meliodas's back, digging her nails into his shoulder blades and leaving trails of pink skin.

Sucking on her neck, his hips moved faster, and Elizabeth hands entangled themselves in his hair, urging him on. "I'm close," he whispered, and Elizabeth whined.

"Make me come, Meliodas." She only ever dropped the title when she was about to come, and Meliodas knew to quicken his thrusts, his abdomen clenching with pleasure.

She came first underneath him, hugging him close to her. She whimpered and cried before she collapsed, body practically limp. "Meliodas," she murmured, cupping his face. "Come inside me."

Another order he could not disobey. Meliodas pumped inside her three more times before spilling inside her with a groan, careful not to fall on her fragile body.

They lay side by side for a few moments before Elizabeth grabbed his hand. She caressed his cheek and smiled softly at him. Meliodas returned that smile. "I love you," she whispered, and Meliodas grinned widely.

"Elizabeth, you really are the only one for me."

* * *

And that concludes Only One.

Thank you guys for sticking with it. I enjoyed myself, and I hope you did, too.

I might write some more Seven Deadly Sins stuff, but for now, I'm taking a much needed break from fanfiction.

Let me know what you thought! Detailed reviews are our friends. :)

-mocha


End file.
